Beautiful Disaster
by Jennie-x
Summary: Just A Piece of Jack And Ianto Fluff. Can't think of a summary.


**Just a little bit of fluff because we really do love it. **

**Warnings – Domestic Violence. **

**Please Review :D **

He felt his head hit against the wall and he was soon seeing stars. He could feel the blood trailing down his face from the fierce punch that was delivered to his right eye. His whole body was aching but at the same time he was numb. One more blow to his stomach before he left slamming the door leaving Ianto alone. He couldn't move, he didn't want to move. It had never been that bad before. A stray punch to the stomach an angry conversation, never this bad. After what felt like hours Ianto picked himself up from the floor and made his way into the bedroom which was a complete mess. The bed was turned over, bed covers pillows and sheets thrown on the floor; photo's smashed against the carpet. Ianto felt his body shake as he stared at the mess that was his life.

Six months of this and for what? The comfort of not being alone at night. It started when Jack left; he had never been so miserable in his life so when his mum – who had a keen eye for match making – set him up with David he couldn't say no. It was good for the first two months and Ianto knew given the chance he could fall in love with this man, but then Jack came back. He thought he would end it with David the minute Jack was back in his life but instead he told Jack he didn't want to know because he knew Jack would hurt him in the end; he had never expected David to be the one to make him cry at night.

He walked slowly across the hall noticing that the whole apartment was a mess. He felt tears fall down his face as he looked at his reflection in the hall way mirror; he was huddled over his own body – he knew he had broken ribs; his right eye was half closed and his left was open wide with tears, his jaw was covered in bruises and his lips cracked and bleeding. He didn't know what to do, he never knew what to do. All he knew was that he didn't want to be alone.

Looking at the clock he noted that it was only nine, he picked up the phone and dialled the only number he could think off. He waited for him to answer and when he heard his voice he broke down. "Hello?" He repeated.

"Jack." Ianto sobbed. "I need you." That was all the persuading Jack needed to drop everything that he was doing – which wasn't a whole lot – and come straight over.

He was there within ten minutes using the key he had cut to open the door. His eyes widened at the site of Ianto's flat. He heard a faint sobbing coming from the bedroom and headed in that direction, his heart broke when he saw Ianto cradling his own body.

"Ianto," Jack said gently walking over to him, he sat on the floor next to him and wrapped his arms around the younger man who flinched at the touch. "Its okay I'm not going to hurt you." Jack said and Ianto soon relaxed into his arms.

Jack didn't know what was going on, Ianto's face was covered by his knees as he continued to cry. Questions were swimming through his mind: Why was he crying? Why was his apartment trashed? He needed answers but he soon found that Ianto had cried himself into a deep sleep. He moved away from Ianto who was still curled into a tight ball, and put the bed back up straight. He put the sheets back on the bed before picking Ianto up – he was surprised at how light the young man was. He placed his body on the bed and for the first time saw his face. "Who did this to you Yan?" Jack whispered as he sat next to Ianto on the bed.

He was only asleep for an hour before he became restless and woke up holding his stomach. "Ianto, its okay." Jack smiled as he looked at Ianto who couldn't even look at him. "Who did this to you?" Ianto didn't know what to say. He couldn't remember phoning Jack, everything was a blur.

"David." Ianto whispered, Jack didn't know who David was. He assumed it was Ianto's boyfriend who he had kept pretty much a secret, the team only knew he existed because Owen had answered Ianto's phone.

"He's not going to hurt you again." Jack promised and Ianto just nodded weakly. "I'm going to take you to the hub and I'm going to phone Owen he needs to take a look at you." Ianto didn't want to go to the hub, he didn't want them to know just how weak he was, but at the same time he didn't want to be left alone either. Jack stood up and Ianto followed suit only to fall over slightly holding his stomach. Jack put an arm around his waist and helped him out of the flat. He had ran over to Ianto's apartment so he grabbed Ianto's car keys and helped Ianto in his small car.

"Why did he do this?" Jack asked gently.

"He was angry." Ianto mumbled. Jack felt his own anger rise, he had done it simply because he was angry.

The rest of the drive was done is silence, Jack helped Ianto out of the car and into the hub settling him down on the sofa which was the comfiest place until Owen arrived. Jack picked up the phone and dialled Owen's number he waited for an answer anxiously as he saw Ianto hold onto his stomach tightly.

"Owen, we need you at the hub. Ianto's hurt." Jack said and ended the call knowing Owen wouldn't let Ianto suffer for very long.

"He's on his way." Jack said softly as he sat next to Ianto.

"I don't want him to know." Ianto said pleadingly.

"Its okay I wont tell him." Jack said taking Ianto's hand in his and holding it tightly. "Come on stay awake until Owen checks you over." Jack said noticing that his eyes were closing.

"Sorry for phoning you Jack." Ianto whispered.

"I'm glad you did." Jack said just as the cog door rolled open and Owen came rushing in.

"What the hell happened?" Owen asked as he helped Jack move Ianto who was slowly falling asleep over to the medical bay.

"He got beat up." Jack said simply.

"I can see that. By who?" Owen asked.

"He got mugged." Jack sighed. Owen just nodded not quite sure if his boss was telling the truth or not.

"Yan I need you to wake up for me." Owen said loudly making Ianto open his eyes. "Stay awake, Jack talk to him." Jack went to talk but was cut off when Ianto's mobile started to ring, reaching into his pocket Ianto took the phone out and stared at it.

"Thought you said he got mugged." Owen said. Jack didn't say anything he just watched Ianto stare at the phone fresh tears in his eyes.

"Want me to answer it?" Jack asked and Ianto shook his head and pressed reject call.

Owen started to clean all the wounds on Ianto's face he noticed the blood on his neck and saw the large cut on his head. "That's going to need stitches," Owen said. Ianto didn't say anything he just stared at the floor.

Half an hour later and Owen had finished stitching Ianto's head wound, he also bandaged his ribs which were badly bruised. "Jack, there's old bruising on his stomach now are you going to tell me what's going on?"

"He doesn't want every one to know, its not my place." Jack said. "Is he going to be okay?"

"He'll be asleep for a few hours because of the pain killers but then I'll check on him again." Owen said.

"I'll take him downstairs." Jack smiled. "You can go home, thanks for you know.."

"He's a friend he needed me Jack." Owen sighed and walked out of the hub. Jack carried Ianto down into his sleeping space, he was in a deep sleep though he looked miserable. He wasn't wearing that small smile that he used to when he fell asleep in Jack's arms. But then again a lot had changed since then, Jack thought.

Ianto used to be a wild sleeper, he used to wrap his arms and legs around Jack and take up most of the space. But now, his body was huddled in a ball in the corner. Jack watched him sleep. He hated himself for not seeing the changes in the younger man sooner. He was quieter than when he first started, he always flinched when someone touched him, he never spoke about David. Jack could have kicked himself for not seeing it, for not being there to help him.

"Yan," Jack whispered as Ianto started to thrash around the bed, the nightmares starting to kick of as the sedatives and painkillers wearing off. It took a few minutes for Jack to pull Ianto from his nightmares.

"What happened?" Ianto asked weakly as he sat up, his right hand instantly grabbed his stomach. "Was I here all night?"

"You phoned me last night, I didn't really know what to do so brought you here. Owen checked you over,"

"All night?" Ianto asked a little unsure. "I'm going to go home and change,"

"Oh no you're not." Jack stated. "Not on your own anyway,"

"But..."

"No buts, this has been going on long enough." Jack said and helped Ianto up. Ianto didn't argue. Like last night, Jack helped Ianto in and out of his car. "Why didn't you tell me?" Jack asked as they walked up the pathway to Ianto's house, the lights were all on.

"I didn't want you to see how weak I was," Ianto said simply, and opened the door.

The mess of last night was cleaned up, and Ianto could smell breakfast and he found himself smiling. "Yan, is that you?"

Ianto didn't know what to say, he headed into the kitchen Jack following close behind. "I'm sorry," David whispered as he pulled Ianto into a gentle embrace. "Who are you?" David asked, when he noticed Jack glaring at him.

"Jack, my boss." Ianto said and moved away from David. "I just came back to get some clothes,"

"I'm really sorry about last night," David said softly. "I just had everything planned, and you ruined it," Jack wondered what he had done to ruin it.

"No you ruined it, you always ruin it," Ianto mumble, he instantly regretted it when he saw his knuckles clench.

"Come on, lets get you some clothes," Jack said taking Ianto's shaking hand in his.

"Don't you fucking touch him!" David shouted, and before Jack had time to respond he has pushed Ianto so hard he fell back on the floor and smacked his head against the frame. "Ianto," David rushed over to him, but Jack pushed him away.

"Get the fuck out, stay away from him or I will fucking kill you!" Jack threatened, and there was something in his eyes that made David back away. "Ianto, can you hear me?"

"Jack?" His voice was so weak, he opened his eyes wearily. "Don't leave me Jack,"

"I'm not going any where," Jack promised and looked up at David who was standing there, mouth open wide. "Call an ambulance if you're just going to stand there!" Jack ordered and David ran out of the house.

"I'm sorry, Jack." Ianto whispered. Desperately, Jack pulled out his phone and called Owen, telling him to get to Ianto's flat straight away.

"Stay with me, Yan," Jack said loudly, keeping Ianto awake. "Everything will be okay now, he's gone."

"Promise?"

"I promise," Jack said strongly. Ianto's hand reached up and held on tightly to Jack's great coat.

"I missed you," Ianto said softly, as the door opened with a bang. He flinched and Jack held him tight.

"Its Owen," He said, "In here Owen!" Jack called and Owen rushed in.

"Got mugged again did we?" Owen asked sarcastically as he took a look at Ianto's head. "The stitches have reopened," He frowned. "How many fingers am I holding up?" He asked waving his hand in front of Ianto.

"Three," Ianto mumbled.

"What's the date?"

"Nineteenth of July," Ianto answered, his hand still clutching Jack's coat.

"Okay, lets get you back to the hub so I can stitch you up again," Ianto nodded and with the assistance of Jack and Owen, he walked to the SUV. Jack sat in the back with Ianto as he had to keep him awake.

"What exactly happened?" Gwen asked the minute they walked into the hub, Ianto struggling in their grasps.

"I can walk," Ianto declared, but Jack and Owen weren't having it, considering his eyes were half closed.

"He got mugged," Owen shot Gwen a don't ask look and started on Ianto's stitches.

"Where's David?" Ianto asked.

"I told him to go," Jack said strongly, Ianto looked up and smiled weakly. And then Owen caught on to what was going on and felt a wave of sympathy and guilt. He hadn't noticed either.

"How long had it been going on?" Jack asked as he sat with Ianto in his office.

"Six months," Ianto responded truthfully. "It wasn't always. Sometimes, I thought I loved him. Other times I wished I was with you,"

"You don't have to worry about it now," Jack smiled as he settled Ianto in his arms, "He's gone, and if he comes back I'll make him wish he hadn't. I'm here for you, I'll always be here for you,"


End file.
